The present invention relates to a method and system for preheating one or more auxiliary components of an automotive vehicle, the automotive vehicle including means, such as an internal combustion engine, for producing hot exhaust gases.
Certain auxiliary components of an automobile are adversely affected by cold temperatures. For example, catalytic converters, which are widely used to remove pollutants and other noxious compounds from the exhaust produced by an internal combustion engine, typically do not perform as desired in the first few minutes after a car has been started in cold weather. This is because catalytic converters typically require internal temperatures from about 200 to 400 degrees Celsius. Consequently, about 90% of the undesired emissions produced by an automobile are generated within the first few minutes after a cold start as the catalytic converter warms from the cold ambient temperature to its regular operating temperature.
One approach that is currently under investigation as a way to quickly heat a catalytic converter to its regular operating temperature after a cold start involves using an electically-powered heating coil that is placed in contact with the catalytic converter. The electricity required to operate the heating coil may be supplied by the automotive battery or by an independent battery. One problem encountered with this approach, however, is that the battery itself is often adversely affected by cold temperatures and is unable to perform its intended function.
In addition to affecting the performance of catalytic converters, cold temperatures also typically adversely affect the speed with which automobile cabin heating systems begin to work effectively. This is because cold ambient air drawn over the heating elements of the system acts as a heat sink, keeping the heating elements from quickly reaching theft regular operating temperatures. Consequently, it may take a few minutes after a cold start for hot air to be blown into the cabin of an automobile.
One approach that is currently under investigation as a way to quickly heat the cabin of an automobile in cold temperatures involves using a thermal storage system wherein the latent heat of melted barium hydroxide salts is kept in an insulated container until fits necessary for use. One problem encountered with this approach, however, is that the insulated containers used to store the melted barium hydroxide salts often experience heat loss, thereby providing only a limited storage period.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,644 to Miaoulis et al., which is incorporated hereinto by reference, a system for preheating a diesel engine to facilitate its starting in cold temperatures is disclosed. The system uses waste thermal energy from the engine exhaust gases produced when the engine is running as a source of thermal energy. This thermal energy is stored in a special thermal storage material in the form of chemical potential by a direct dehydration/hydration process. The thermal energy is released during a cold start and used to warm the engine intake air before it reaches the engine cylinders. This thermal energy carried into the cylinders by the intake air helps overcome the heat-sinking effects of the cold engine when the engine is cranked.